


plain white tee

by custardized



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Baristas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardized/pseuds/custardized
Summary: you don’t know what’ll kill you first—the sweltering summer heat or your local barista in a tight white shirt.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Kudos: 15





	plain white tee

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday joshie 
> 
> set in the summer for good fun

The summer weather is hotter than ever. Gone is the weather for turtlenecks, and now it’s time for cotton polos and cool-to-the touch chinos. Your dorm AC is up for repair today so you have to relocate to work—the common room is too noisy, the library doesn’t let people eat—so you settle for your regular cafe.

When you enter the store you take a few moments to cool off under the store’s industrial strength air conditioner (a bit of an exaggeration, but it’s like your sweat turns to ice), letting out a content sigh as you feel cool air wash over your skin. 

Then you see the counter.

It’s Joshua today. It’s usually Jeonghan’s shift, but it’s Joshua at the counter instead today. Where is his apron? Why is his white t-shirt so tight? 

Was he always this broad?

You feel faint and you aren’t quite sure if it’s the weather. You give him a shy wave (something he returns with a smile the intensity of the shining summer sun) before scuffling off to your usual corner seat to set your things down. When you get back to the counter it’s only a few tourists in line ahead of you, so you bask in the cold and pretend to be fascinated by today’s brew selections instead of Joshua Hong’s pectorals. 

“Oh, it’s you,” he greets when she gets to the register. “Hey!”

“Hi,” you reply, more breathless than you’d have liked. “I, um. I thought it was Jeonghan’s shift today?”

“What, you don’t want to see me?” he says with a playful lilt and you can almost feel warmth rising to your cheeks. “Aw, you know I like seeing you!”

“I—same, yeah,” you say, caught a little off-guard. “Um, but why’s Jeonghan gone?”

“No, ‘why’s Joshie here’? I see how it is. I know you were Jeonghan’s friend first but I thought we were close—”

“—Why’s Joshie here?” 

And Joshua freezes. Whatever it is he wants to say it doesn’t come out of his mouth. 

“Uh, Joshua—“

“No, really, Joshie—Joshie is good,” he beams, and you almost forget about his tight white t-shirt. “You can call me that whenever you want.”

“O-Okay.”

“And uh, Jeonghan’s out for some sudden field work. At least that’s what Seungcheol says, but you know he’s soft for him. Jeonghan’s probably at home sleeping. Can’t say I blame him though, going out in this weather isn’t the greatest idea.”

“Tell me about it,” you breathe out. “My AC’s being repaired, so...”

“Ouch,” he says. “Good you came over then!”

“Is the—?” you inhale deeply to prepare yourself. “Um, the shirt. Half-apron. Weather?”

And again, Joshua beams at you. You can’t even form a single full sentence but he beams at you.

“Yeah, weather,” he says, and the corners of his lips curl up. “And customer service.”

“... did you just say that out loud?”

He raises his arm and flexes, and it takes everything in your body to force your blush down. “You can touch ‘em if you want.”

“I—no,” you shake your head. “What?”

“I’m just kidding,” he laughs. Why does the rise and fall of his chest have to be so loud? “Well, what can I get you today?”

You narrow your eyes at him and he laughs even harder. “Iced strawberry tea.”

“That’s all? You can touch my bicep—“

“Joshie,” you finally whine, and the grin that spreads across his face is one for the books. “Just gimme my drink, please.”

“One iced strawberry tea,” he hums, inputting your order into the register. You follow the way his arms move and the lines of his veins as he hands you your change, gently brushing fingers.

When you get back to your seat while waiting for your order you swear you’re about to pass out, and it’s not from the heat.


End file.
